


Snowed In

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Stranded for the night on a mission, Loki and yourself must make the most of things.





	Snowed In

Any plans you had to spend Christmas Eve binge watching The Crown on Netflix were quickly dashed when Tony Stark called you to the conference room. Stepping in, you saw that he wasn’t alone. Also present for an unknown reason was your crush, better known as Loki of Asgard.

“Good you’re here. I need to you suit up and pack up, you head out in an hour.” Stark said.

“Head out where?” You asked.

“Location about 300 miles north of the city. We have some Intel that Cree were spotted there and we need to know what that are up to. Once you get there, there will be a cabin nearby where you two can set up camp. “He said.

“Wait, ‘Us two?” You asked.

“Loki is going along as well. “Stark replied.

“May I ask why?” You inquired.

“Simply put, you two are the only ones on hand to do this. Everyone else has already left for the holidays.”

Loki for the most part, looked impassive as was his usual expression.

Great, going on a mission alone with my crush. Could this day get any better? You asked yourself sardonically.

Several hours later, you arrived on site. Having spent the whole trip listening to music and reading the dossier, you were grateful to get off the aircraft and get the whole mission over with. Not helped by the fact that during the whole trip, Loki had a strange expression on his face.

Stepping off the aircraft you noticed that the weather was starting to change. Despite being nervous, you wanted to be as professional as possible. You suggested to Loki that you should get all the equipment set up while there was still a chance. Motivated by the fact that you didn’t want to be out any longer than you had to, the two of you quickly set everything up and ran back to the cabin to warm up.

Walking inside, you were surprised. Expecting to see a place that hadn’t been used in years, the cabin itself was well appointed and well maintained. Curious, you wandered about and quickly you found the bedroom. The one bedroom in the entire cabin. Inside was the largest bed you had ever seen and for some reason, there were flower petals on the comforter and candles.

“What the hell?” You asked.

Loki quickly joined you and looked inside the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “The room looks fine.”

“It’s the only room though.” You said.

Looking confused for a moment he asked “That’s a bad thing?”

“Unless I’m mistaken, some smartass back at Stark Tower booked us into a cabin reserved for romantic getaways.” You said face palming. “And I think I know which one”

What’s next, you asked yourself.

Right on cue, the both of you could hear the sound of the wind picking up. Looking out through the windows, there was no visibility whatsoever. Pulling up the video feed from the site, it might as well have been Antarctica, nothing to be seen.

“I get the impression we are stuck in here tonight.” You said, already over the whole situation.

“If that’s the case, we might as well make ourselves comfortable.” Loki suggested.

Surprised by the fact that Loki was so nonchalant about the whole situation, you were not sure what to do next. One the one hand, a part of you couldn’t believe this whole thing was happening, another part wanted to run and hide. But despite it, you knew Loki was right and that the best course of action would be to make the most of it.

“Good point. I’m going to go see what’s in the kitchen. Depending on what’s there, I might be able to make something decent for dinner.”

Walking into the kitchen area, you checked the cupboards and found that they well stocked. Peering into the fridge, it was also well stocked. It also contained foods like strawberries, Nutella and champagne.

Loki soon joined you in the kitchen.

“What are our options?” he asked.

“Well I can make anything from pasta to steak and potatoes to pretty much anything. Whomever runs this place believes in keeping it well stocked. Is there anything in particular you are hungry for?” You inquired.

Shrugging he said “I’ll leave it up to you”

Blushing a bit at the vote of confidence you said “Pasta it is then.”

“Can I help?” he asked.

“Sure, why not?”

As the two of you worked together, you taught Loki the ancient art of cooking too much pasta for two people. Along with the pasta, you put together some homemade meatballs and sauce, using an old family recipe. Not having made it for a long time brought back a memory from childhood. The day you learned how to make it, your grandmother made you promise that you would only make it for someone special. You couldn’t help but wonder what she would think of the man you were making this for.

During the meal, the two of you chatted pleasantly. To your surprise you did most of the talking as Loki kept asking questions about you. Everything from family to likes and dislikes, he seemed content to just sit there and listen. Despite his usual demeanor he was actually quite easy to talk to, and as time went on, the stresses of the day seemed to fade away.

After dinner, the two of you cleared everything. Walking back into the kitchen, you wondered about dessert and remembering the strawberries and Nutella, you took them out and put the strawberries on a plate. Opening the Nutella you poured some in a small bowl, dipped a strawberry in it, and took a bite.

“What in the world is that?” Loki asked.

“It’s Nutella. Basically a chocolate spread.” You replied.

“People here on Midgard talk about that stuff as if it’s the greatest thing there is.” Loki said.

“You’ve never had it?” You asked.

“I’ve never had any chocolate at all.” Loki confessed.

Taking a strawberry and dipping it, you offered it to Loki. Instead of taking it with his hand, he saw fit to just simply take a bite, his lips inadvertently touching your fingers as he did so, making you melt inside.

Licking his lips he said “Okay. Now I see what all the fuss is about.”

Once the strawberries were gone, the two of you finished cleaning up and went into the living room. You had spent most of the cleanup in silence as the feel of Loki’s lips on your fingers wouldn’t leave you. Often in the past you had wondered what the big deal with chocolate covered strawberries was and now you understood fully.

Sitting in the living room, you turned on the fireplace. Enjoying the warmth, Loki sat next to you. Thinking over the last few hours, things had not turned out the way you had thought they would, but now you certainly were not complaining. You had just had an enjoyable dinner with your crush and now just sitting there in front of the fire, you found yourself feeling somewhat nervous again.

“I admit, this isn’t how I thought I would spend Christmas Eve” you said “But I think this is better than what I had planned. Though a part of me still wants to kick someone back at Stark Tower for the whole bed thing.”

Looking at Loki, you noticed he had a strange expression on his face, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should.

“What is it?” You asked.

“About that whole bed thing…” Loki started.

“Yes?”

“That was kind of my idea.” He confessed.

“Wait…what?!” You said, shocked.

“Well I had plans to travel for Yule, but when I had heard you would be spending this time alone, I changed them. I had intended to put together something back at Stark Tower, but when this mission came up, I called in a favor or two.” Loki said.

“This whole cabin thing was your idea?” You asked, not believing what you were hearing.

“Yes it was. Originally we were to stay somewhere else, but I wanted something special for this.” Loki confessed.

“Special for what?” You asked, both excited and nervous for what he might say next.

Moving closer to you, he took your hands in his. Taking a deep breath he said “For when I asked you to be mine.”

“You. You arranged all this. Just to ask me out?” You stammered.

“When you put it that way, yes. I’ve been in love with you since the day I first met you”

You used to picture in your mind what you would do if this ever happened. Time and time again you rehearsed what you thought would be the perfect response to that question. That response went out the window when you lunged at Loki and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. Responding in equal measure, Loki pulled you against him and let his hands roam over, enjoying the sound of your moans as he did so.

Breaking the kiss briefly you asked “Bed?”

With that Loki picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. Setting you down gently, with a wave of his hand, all of the candles in the room were suddenly lit. Reaching for his belt, you quickly undid his trousers and standing up, reached underneath his tunic and pulled it off. His own fingers found their way to the zipper on your back and he quickly made work of your own clothes.

Sliding his trousers off, you took his cock in your hands and began working it with a firm yet gentle grip, making his eyes roll back as you did so. After a few moments of this, you took your tongue and circled it around the tip, enjoying the taste of him before you began kissing him the length of him.

Greatly enjoying this, but thinking it wasn’t fair that you were not being pleasured at the same time, Loki brought you back up and laid you down on the bed. Climbing on the bed himself but in the opposite direction, you realized what he had in mind and as you took his cock back in your hands, you opened your legs more so that he might enjoy your center as well.

Quickly matching each other’s pace, the two of you savored each other. As Loki dragged his tongue between your folds, you flattened your own tongue and taking him in slowly at first, you swallowed the length of him, making sure to also work him with your hands as well as your mouth. Because of his skillful tongue it wasn’t long before you came.  
Your orgasm wasn’t quite finished when Loki repositioned himself. Climbing between your legs, he pulled you to him and slid himself inside, quickly picking up a steady rhythm. 

Still riding high after the first orgasm, your dripping wet pussy felt wonderful to him. As Loki thrust himself over and over again, his mouth found its way to your nipples, switching between licking and pulling on them gently with his mouth. To his delight he realized that that was one of your weaknesses, so he continued unabated, relishing in your moans until you came all over him a second time.

Realizing that Loki had yet to finish once, you pulled him down on top of you for a kiss. Once he was distracted by that, you flipped him over onto his back and straddled him, sliding him inside. Placing your hands on his chest, you began riding him as hard as you could, your nails digging into him as you did so.

Enthralled by the sight of you completely lost in the pleasure, Loki finally surrendered to his own. As you rocked back and forth, Loki let his hands roam free over you until they came to rest on your hips, where he then gripped you tight as his own climax neared. Tightening your own muscles, you gripped him as hard as you could and soon enough it was over, with the both of you finishing together.

As the clock chimed midnight, the both of you stirred. Still laying in his arms, you whispered “Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas” Loki said and with that, the both of you fell back in to a long winter nap.


End file.
